darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2009-05-01 - Grisly Endings
A dark shadow falls from a higher balcony onto the platform. It sprouts a glowing yellow energy weapon and hacks at the back of an unsuspecting traveler. Darkness, near-palpable, emanates from its very person. The delivered blow is designed to kill. Leprus slips out of hiding. COMBAT: Leprus ignites his yellow lightsaber. COMBAT: Leprus swings his yellow lightsaber at Anakin Skywalker! COMBAT: Anakin Skywalker dodges Leprus's yellow lightsaber. The tan-robed traveler doesn't even have time to give a sharp gasp; with only the hiss of a yellow weapon to offer warning of an impending strike, Anakin Skywalker throws himself backward and into a haphazard roll, ending precariously on the rim of the open-aired balcony. His hood is thrown backward under the force of the only-too-soon duck, and his green eyes narrow on the dark shadow. On instinct, a grey-hilted lightsaber leaps into a hand -- but he's still too disoriented to completely rise under the unsuspected blow. Acting quickly, Leprus hurls his hand at the man, thrusting any nearby object with the Force in an effort to send Anakin over the edge. "Surely you wouldn't think I'd forget..." he coos with a soft smile. COMBAT: Leprus hurls a toll booth toward Anakin Skywalker! COMBAT: Anakin Skywalker ignites his blue lightsaber and tries to parry! COMBAT: Anakin Skywalker hacks through Leprus's flying debris with his blue lightsaber. The toll booth whistles in a threatening trajectory to wrest Anakin off the edge, but as it soars only an arm-length away from the green-eyed Knight, a telltale hiss and a whirring vertical chop cleaves it in two halves. The remaining halves clatter and screech over the edge. "And you think I would?" Anakin says in a husky, dangerous voice. Then, with a sudden dash forward, he raises an open palm to send a nearby projectile to the black shadow to buy time for a charge. "you won't escape!" COMBAT: You hurl a toll booth at Leprus! COMBAT: Leprus tries to parry with his yellow lightsaber, but Anakin Skywalker's flying debris hits and grievously wounds him. ABILITY CHECK: Leprus attempts a difficult feat of Force_Grip ... Failure ... Leprus is surprised! The toll booth collides with his chest and sends him sprawling along the platform - the booth has him pinned! Try as he might, he is unable to manipulate the Force into freeing himself from the heavy object. Though his eyes are hidden by cloth fear is more than evident upon his features. Anakin continues his breakneck charge, and, pivoting his right foot into a leap, he lands beside the pinned Leprus. His blue blade is held a hairline away from the black shadow's throat. "Who's your master?" he hisses in the same, low, dangerous voice. ABILITY CHECK: Leprus attempts a difficult feat of Force_Grip ... Epic Success! Oddly enugh Leprus answers swiftly; in fact, his grimace contorts into a pseudo-grin still afflicted by fear. "Felicia. Felicia Khan!" The toll booth hurtles off of the Duros even as he leaps to his feet in some sort of twisting summersault WITH FLASH. The yellow lightsaber flashes in and out of robes, hacking downward at Anakin's arms. COMBAT: Leprus swings his yellow lightsaber at Anakin Skywalker's arms! COMBAT:Anakin Skywalker parries Leprus's yellow lightsaber with his blue lightsaber. Anakin's brow lifts at the revealing of the name, and even if his sharp face might contort in surprise, his green eyes are still narrowed in thin slits. At the sudden rumble and Leprus' freeing from his makeshift prison, he attempts to step backwards, even as the yellow lightsaber threatens to amputate his arms from elbow-down. Twisting in a swift jerk, he manages to bring up his blue blade quick enough to bat away the blow. "You're very stupid for challenging me here," Anakin says in a strangely studied voice. "or very desperate in how readily you revealed your master's name." This time, he spins back round, to whirl into a horizontal strike at Leprus' side. COMBAT: You swing your blue lightsaber at Leprus! COMBAT: Leprus parries Anakin Skywalker's blue lightsaber with his yellow lightsaber. Ahhh, the classic lightsaber spin-move! Leprus knows it well: taking a step backward he tilts his blade down and to one side, absorbing the strike before bringing the weapon upward once more. Changing his grip, he inverts his blade and plunges it toward Anakin's belly in a devilish stab. "It is of little import.. you will not live long enough to divulge her identity, hahahahahaha!" COMBAT: Leprus swings his yellow lightsaber at Anakin Skywalker! COMBAT: Leprus's yellow lightsaber meets Anakin Skywalker's blue lightsaber with a crackling hiss. The fighters struggle for the upper hand ... COMBAT: Anakin Skywalker's blue lightsaber is struck from his hand and deactivated. Set off-balance due to the momentum of his spin, the cunning stab is staved off, but not without cost; as Anakin takes a half-step to the side and angles his blade to flick the strike away, there's not enough leverage in his position, and the grey hilt wrenches from his grasp. It's flung back and falls with a clatter on the balcony floor. In such close quarters and at the disadvantage without a lightsaber, Anakin snaps back his neck into an impromptu head butt at Leprus to stun and level the weighing of the battle. .. And Anakin and a black shadow, Leprus, are engaged in a furious brawl and duel on the open-aired balcony. COMBAT: You lash out at Leprus with your fists! COMBAT: Leprus tries to dodge, but Anakin Skywalker hits and lightly wounds him. ABILITY CHECK: Leprus attempts an insane feat of Force_Grip ... Failure … He's /whistling/. It's a jaunty little tune as the magtrain comes to a stop, doors opening and passengers filter out. Jayce's lips are puckered a little, hands behind his back, and he doesn't even look to be glancing up at the moment. There's nothing to feel on Coruscant except fear and oppression, in any event, so there's little chance to feel the presence of the duo fighting atop a balcony. Neon lights, after all, are not so uncommon at all in this part of Coruscant. Even flickering ones. Even as Anakin's lightsaber is thrust aside by the Duros's attack, Leprus stretches out his palm oblivious to the incoming head-butt; the attempt to call up his adversary's blade would be difficult even for one highly trained in the Force since the weapon is at a distance and he is beset! The lightsaber clatters for a moment but does not move. Leprus staggers backward, cupping his mouth with his free hand is blood trickles down his chin; it seems that an old or freshly-healed wound was just upset. "Mother of.." he curses. Ashley Nighthead debarks from one of the Magtrains. But while Anakin's headbutt is successful, he's also disoriented; his green eyes are distant, and the world spins, round, round, and round; there's little time to attempt to try and retrieve his lightsaber, and so he bulls forward in an attempt to tackle and pin Leprus to the ground. His lips are curled up, his bloodied teeth bared -- perhaps almost a savage smile. COMBAT: You lash out at Leprus with your fists! COMBAT: Leprus tries to dodge, but Anakin Skywalker hits and lightly wounds him. ABILITY CHECK: Leprus attempts an insane feat of Force_Grip ... Serious Failure! ABILITY CHECK: Jayce Sand attempts a moderate feat of Force_Jump ... Major Success! Drip. A drop splatters onto Jayce's face, and he suddenly crinkles his nose. "Frakking birds! I don't even understand how they /survive/ on Coruscant," he mutters, putting a thumb up to wipe off the fluid. . . Only to pull back his hand, now smeared with red. Blood. Jayce crinkles his nose, glancing up, and it's then that he spots the duel. His jaw drops, just faintly, and he squints, before bending his knees and jumping up-- a few stories. It's not nearly close enough, and he ducks into the building to find the stairs. A turbolift! Anything! "Sorry!" he calls out, spinning past a young, bushy-tailed and bright-eyed female Quarren intern, happily pushing a mail repulsorcart until she's bowled over into. Again Leprus sacrifices position to retrieve the lightsaber, and AGAIN he fails! He crumples like a sack beneath Anakin's assault and finds himself swiftly pinned by the youth - his own lightsaber is knocked away and clatters helplessly to the side. A funny thing begins to happen: where the Duros's skin meets his ears pieces seem to loosen or fall away. Granted he is clearly suffering from some manner of skin malady, but something about his dishevelment seems a little... odd. Leprus collapses and coughs blood at the boy with a sickly PAH! and grin. He grapples with Anakin and manages to hoist a claw in crook fashion... COMBAT: Leprus puts away his yellow lightsaber. Leprus puts down a Master Crewall's Lightsaber. COMBAT: Leprus begins to choke Anakin Skywalker. COMBAT: Anakin Skywalker does not choke. A magtrain pulls up, and Ashley Nighthead emerges, and instantly lets out a gasp of surprise. "There is no safe place in all the universe!" she says indignantly. "I'm calling the police!" Yellow. Blue. Yellow. Blue. The lights don't go unnoticed by the blended faces of passerbys who watch the spectacle of a masterfuel Force duel. There is some shouting, and panicked running, of course, but a not-so-insignificant group is just there, frozen; watching Anakin Skywalker, or, 'a Jedi dude', pin that scaley Duros onto the ground, their faces contorted into either surprise or horror. In a sharp, almost apathetic contrast, a pair of icy blue eyes peers from the heavy demographic condensation, expectingly. Pallid, mottled, blood suffusing her countenance, an angry Nighthead rushes to the nearest callbox. "I want police here at once!" she shouts into it, "There is a fight underway!" +911:: Police have been called! The signal will go out in 5m 0s Richard Nox descends to the Station from a wide bridge to the south. "You won't upset Order, sniveling, pathetic creature!" Anakin spits contemptuously, and while his throat is suddenly constricted as though by an invisible claw, it passes as quickly as it came. "Your efforts are meaningless!" His face, now splattered with droplets of blood, seem a macabre mask of cold wrath. Without fear or care of the Duros' skin malady, his hands begin to wrap around his head; his fingers close, tighter and tighter; it seems the green-eyed Knight is attempting to brutally crush the skull of Leprus. COMBAT: You lash out at Leprus's head with your fists! COMBAT: Leprus tries to block, but Anakin Skywalker hits and seriously wounds his head.. "Out of the way! Jedi business!" Jayce calls this out as he sidesteps a pair of Sullustan bankers, dodging up and over a railing-- And into the food court. People, sentients, droids, all manners of individuals are moved and brushed aside as he keeps his jaw grit, sweat beginning to pour down. A jump up, up and over a fountain nearly leaves the Padawan plastered against his goal: the door to a turbolift. He jabs his thumb into the button. And waits. The lights denoting the floor of the turbolift start slowly, slowly ticking down. Ding. Ding. Ding. ABILITY CHECK: Leprus attempts a moderate feat of Force_Grip ... LEGENDARY SUCCESS! This -- is -- STAR WARS! Leprus, though he can see nothing, tilts his head to one side as the call for police goes out. In the same moment, however, he finds his skull fiendishly gripped by a pair of strong hands! White eye-juice dribbles beneath the cloth covering his lids and blood pools from a breach at the base of his head - the situation is dire for Leprus ... and he knows it. Crying out in pain, the Duros feebly stretches his hand toward his lightsaber and calls it up in a gleaming yellow flash. The blade is ideally inverted and he drives it toward Anakin's spleen in a fit of desperation. Leprus picks up A Master Crewall's Lightsaber. COMBAT: Leprus ignites his yellow lightsaber. COMBAT: Leprus swings his yellow lightsaber at Anakin Skywalker! COMBAT: Anakin Skywalker blocks Leprus with his bare hands -- and Leprus's yellow lightsaber shreds his arm, destroying Anakin Skywalker's Black Gloves. Ashley Nighthead cries out, rushing forward toward the combatants. "Stop it!" she shouts, hurling a chunk of metal at them, meaning to put it between Leprus's sword and the vulnerable Anakin. Ashley Nighthead puts down a Kuat Hull Plates. ABILITY CHECK: Ashley Nighthead attempts a moderate feat of Thrown ... HORRIBLE MONSTROUS BOTCH! Steel glimmers faintly from the multitude of crowds as the owner of those blue eyes approaches the grisly spectacle slowly - in his attempt to keep himself out of sight. The sharp point of the throwing knife vibrates slowly, hungry for its next victim. But its wielder has no intention of embedding it on anyone else, yet. Or so it would appear. COMBAT: Izid wields his Throwing Vibro-Knife. Still, Anakin clenches tighter and tighter. By the time he realizes Leprus has swung the lightsaber to drive him off, he lifts up his left arm -- almost as if though overconfidently believing, or simply in pure desperation, that black cloth is enough to fend off the obviously potent laser blade. Plop. His arm is lopped off from the elbow-down, and rolls away, smoked and charred. Anakin howls in pain, his eyes widening and pale with shock. "My arm!" he howls. "My arm!" His remaining grip -- his right hand -- increases in its grasp on Leprus' head, now fueled by desperation. COMBAT: You lash out at Leprus's head with your fists! COMBAT: Anakin Skywalker hits and seriously wounds Leprus's head. Leprus collapses, critically injured. The doors finally open, and Jayce is inside and jabbing at buttons frantically. They close-- Ding. Ding. Ding. Floors go whizzing by, until finally it stops and the doors open with a clunking sound, spilling the Tatooinian youth out. . . And onto the balcony, so very high up off the ground. A little piece of cylindrical metal bumping against his foot atches his eye at the same time that Anakin's howl of pain is heard. He bends, snagging it up before leaning in to run toward the two. He's still a little ways off! It's a long balcony. "ANAKIN!" Ashley might be strong enough to lug a piece of scrap, but she is a horrible aim! Her thrown scrap goes horribly wide, smacking into the side of a speeder running past, and comes sweeping back toward her! Whack! It strikes her solidly in the chest, throwing her head over heels. She cries out in pain, but it doesn't stop her from trying again--the exact same thing! She grabs the chunk of metal, bloody from impact with her forehead, and throws it again! "Stop the fight!" ABILITY CHECK: Ashley Nighthead attempts a moderate feat of Thrown ... Serious Failure! Alistair Bellamy debarks from one of the Magtrains. Jayce Sand picks up A Master Oln'be's Lightsaber. Leprus is narrowly successful with his desperate attack, but not so with his defense. Try as he might, he cannot seem to free himself from Anakin's vice-like grip and ultimately succumbs to the pressure. His screams are haunting, primal, and full of fear, for his death is near and he can sense it.. hell, he can taste it! Blood oozes down his face and his eyes explode under the force of the youth's fingers. Not that they were useful to him anymore at any rate, but it's still a little painful. As Anakin bears down his head finally gives way until it's a flattened half-eggshell burst asunder. Grey matter and gallons of blood splash outward amid a ruined facade of a Duros and the now-visible features of Qivix Lazarus worked into a hoary grimace. Qivix "Leprus" Lazarus is finished! Category: May 2009 RP Logs